


No rush

by TooBoredToQuitWriting



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBoredToQuitWriting/pseuds/TooBoredToQuitWriting
Summary: It's so fluffy I could die. Crowley admits his love for Aziraphale. Aziraphale doesn't necessarily know what to do with it. But he has to do something.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	No rush

For a moment Aziraphale was scared he was falling from heaven. But the sensation was too good to give up, even if he had been. In all his years he didn't think falling would feel so good. When they broke apart - Crowley's eyes still closed to the kiss - he realised he was still exactly where he was, and more importantly that he was still an Angel.

‘Well, that was…’ Aziraphale didn’t know how to finish that sentence, wonderful? Splendid? Tremendous? None of those were quite right.

Crowley had opened his eyes and grinned, he looked pretty pleased with himself.

Aziraphale smiled awkwardly and backed away, Crowley frowned.

‘Was it something I said?’

Aziraphale turned quickly, ‘No, of course not. But Crowley, we can’t.’

‘Can’t what? Be together? Be happy?’ Aziraphale felt the doubt that often nagged at him when he was with Crowley. The demon had to be bad, exactly because he was a demon. But he wasn’t that bad, in fact he was quite good, saving people and all that. So logically speaking, perhaps the Heaven that cast him out wasn’t that good, right? Aziraphale wished he could pray on it, turn his eyes to the sky and beg for help - but his side were hardly going to encourage him to wrap his arms and legs around Crowley and never let go.

Still he stared at the demon, silent as if waiting for a sign (from above or below). Crowley looked back at him, expectantly. The demon had given up what his side would think, they were just a bunch of looneys anyway. What did they know of the love he felt or what it meant to be an Angel. He could only think of one thing.

‘Do you need more time?’ Crowley didn’t want to press him, he wanted Aziraphale when he was ready to give himself over fully to this thing they had been dancing around for the past 6000 years. 

‘I..’ Aziraphale looked at him, ‘What if there is never enough time?’ he said softly. Crowley didn’t understand.

‘What if I can never be with you the way you want me to be, Crowley? I’ll always have the threat of heaven above me and you'll always get heat from below. There is nowhere for us to go.’

‘We have this place.’ He waved around him, meaning not just the bookshop but Earth itself. ‘And I’ll kill that bugger Gabriel if he comes anywhere near us again.’ Heaven and Hell hardly ever checked in, he sometimes wondered if they were watching them anyway. Crowley knew it wasn’t a convincing enough argument, but by God, Satan and everyone in between he wished it was. 

‘If this isn’t what you want, I can accept that, Aziraphale.’ Crowley said, it would be difficult but he could.

Aziraphale suddenly feared that Crowley would go, but was that enough to ask him to stay? Would he force himself to be ready so he wouldn’t lose Crowley? The demon wasn’t going to let him.

‘I’m sorry,’ he held his Angel’s hand. ‘I moved too fast, I’ll give you time. Anything you need.’ He softly kissed the delicate hand and let him go. He started walking out the shop, hoping this was one of those romantic moments where his lover changes his mind and comes after him. But he didn't.

Aziraphale turned his eyes upward, wondering if God actually gave two shits about him and Crowley. But Gabriel and the others would most definitely pass judgement, even if God didn’t. Anger built inside of him, he just wanted to be happy and loving, the way he thought he was meant to be. In his mind he played with all the reasons to love Crowley fully, the way Crowley appeared to love him. What kind of demon loves like that, he wondered.

When Crowley arrived back at his apartment, he found Aziraphale admiring his plants.

‘I figured it out, you can’t be a demon. You must be something else.’

Crowley sighed softly, ‘I am a demon, and you are an Angel.’

‘No, but how could you be capable of love otherwise?’ Aziraphale didn’t seem to realise what he was saying.

‘Don’t insult me, Aziraphale. I know what I am and I know what I feel.’ Crowley knew what he was doing and he wasn’t sure if he was glad that he was trying to come up with reasons or should be sad that his arguments weren’t good enough.

‘But maybe..’ Aziraphale started, but he saw in Crowley’s eyes that it was useless. There was no easy solution, he would have to choose to be on their side finally once and for all, or continue walking this fine line in between what he was meant to be and what he wanted.

‘I don’t want to fall.’ Aziraphale finally said with fear in his voice, no matter how much he wanted anything else, he couldn’t bear that. He couldn’t know for sure, but he felt he feared falling a fraction more than loosing Crowley.

‘I don’t want you to fall either.’ Crowley came closer, ‘It doesn’t matter, Angel. We can be what we always have been and stay right where we are. I simply can’t go on pretending that there isn’t anything between us, that we’re on opposites ends of the “ineffable plan”. I need you to know that I want to be on your side, wherever you are.’

Their eyes and hands met, for a moment the plants around them relaxed, sensing the release of tension that had built up over years and years of yearning. Crowley smiled and Aziraphale wondered how something so Heavenly could be cast out of heaven. The knowledge that they had each other had replaced the fear and uncertainty that made a first step forward impossible. They were going back to their opposite sides, knowing that they would be alright together. And should the day come that the Angel should fall, he knew he would be safe and falling into the hands of the man who loved him.


End file.
